detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tragedy of the Red Woman
Case Situation Steam Conan, Ran, Sonoko and Sera are walking through the woods as Sera explains the reason for their excursion, that she has been asked by herbrother to visit his former classmates in order to solve a case, as well as the fact that herself, and both her older brothers have different surnames. Sonoko and Ran spot a red woman lurking in the woods and describe her to the group, which is interrupted by Conan falling and discovering a swamp. The group reaches the villa which looks normal except for the fact that its door is painted red. As they stand outside they are soon greated by the other guests, Tamami Minegishi, Sumika Kawana and Masaie Hakuya and Jinsuke Ninda who arrive together. Conan asks Jinsuke about his bag to which he replies that he carries a Baseball bat with him for self-defense purposes. Inside the villa, the group is enjoying a delicious meal prepared by Tamami, however the mood of the discussion switfly changes after Ran mentions the person they spotted earlier in the woods. The guests then tell the story of the murder case involving the Red Woman, from 15 years ago and the disappearance of Satoko from 3 years ago after which they have found her dead body. The guests further tell the group that since 2 years ago, strange things have started to happen, such as a broken window and a lot of apples in a room, a water tank filled with red blossoms and red paint on the front door which is the reason for it to be painted completely red since the color wasn't removable. After dessert, the group divided itself into a few smaller ones; Sera and Conan went outside to find hints about the red woman, Jinsuke went shopping, Tamami cleaned the dishes, Masaie the bathroom and toilet and Sumika the upper floor, Sonoko and Ran are helping out as well - while cleaning they hear Sumika's vacuum cleaner through the roof as it appears to be a powerful one and have a short conversation with Tamami, who is behind closed kitchen doors, regarding the dinner. Shortly afterwards, Sumika joins them and asks for their help to clean the other rooms, on their way through the house they discover that Masaie has apparently cleaned the bath already and filled the tub with water which is just right for taking a bath. Sonoko comments on the water's color, which is green, to which Sumika replies that it's a special bath salt, then the three of them decide to take a bath together. Jinsuke returns from his trip, together with Masumi and Conan, whom he picked up on the way. After a short exchange they hear a scream from the bathroom where the bath tub has been filled with tomatoes. As Jinsuke mentions that Masaie cleaned the bath and toilet, Masumi rushes to the bath tub only to find Hakuya's lifeless body drowned in it. Sumika, Sonoko and Ran let out a scream as they're about to take a bath, only to discover that the bath tub is filled with tomatoes. After asking about Masaie's whereabouts, Masumi rushes to the tub only to discover Hakuya, drowned, lying in the water and tomato filled bath tub. Conan takes a look around the room and sees female underwear, Ran's towel drops and as he sees her naked before his eyes it is implied that blood gushes out of his nose and Conan can be heard and seen falling and fainting. Evil Spirit With the arrival of the Nagano police, the murder case and details, such as the fact that no blood traces where found in the bathroom is explained to Yui Uehara, who remembers Conan from earlier cases. As the other guests are in distraught over Masaie's death, their whereabouts are told to Yui, Tamami was preparing dinner, Sumika was cleaning rooms and Jinsuke went shopping. It is mentioned that the water was coloured green-ish due to the bath salts, Masaie lost conscious due to a head injury caused by dumbbells, which also kept his body under water, which wasn't visible due to the floating tomatoes in the bathtub. Jinsuke accuses Masaie's murder to be the work of the Red haired woman, to which Yui explains that there was a second body found in the lake murder case, Takeno's body, which was identified by using DNA from her navel cord which her mother kept. After Jinsuke's baseball bat is inspected and made clear that it is not the murder weapon, it is confirmed that it indeed was the dumbbell which was used. The group also mentions how odd it appears to be, for a fan to be in the room. Masumi and Conan experiment with a tomato, realizing who the murderer is. While Sonoko is joking around with Ran, a power failure happens and Sumika is attacked by the Red haired woman. During the power outage, while Sumika's waits in her room, she hears a knocking sound on the window. Curiously she stands up and open the window, only to be surprised and attacked by what appears to be a casually dressed, long haired woman. With the whole group together in the living room, under candle light is Uehara-san tending to Sumika's wounds, as she tells others that for the past ten years there were strange occurences in the woods. Holiday villas have been vandalised, not only have pranks happened, such as where the group is staying, but rather as if somebody had broken into the houses and lived there. With lightning striking outside, and the candle light perishing, a silhouette of a woman is seen again in the woods. Members of the group panic, afraid of getting murdered by the rampaging woman, Sera takes control of the situation, lighting the candle and telling them that there is no such thing as a witch or monster, except in fantasy worlds, that it has to be a human being, which she, with her Jeet kune do and Ran, with her karate, can handle. She is introduced to Yui, and states that she lived in the United States for three years, but missed Japan, and returned to "meet the magician once again", only for that reason. Revenge Yui Uehara, Masami and Conan conduct a search in the rooms of the guests, to no avail, since they don't fine knife-like objects or wigs. While they consider Sumika faking the attack on her, the duo clears up the possibility due to the nature of her cut, which was horizontal. A woman is seen lurking outside again, which, although not connected, startles Uehara after her being mentioned.The group checks some pictures which point to the red hints of all the previous 'pranks'. In one the pictures, Satoko is seen wearing a cardigan, to which Yui points out that on the day she was found she was wearing a red coat. She points out that the ones who found the knife 3 years ago were Kansuke Yamato and Taka'aki Morofushi, while they were still attending police academy. Morofushi was sure that the bones which were found belonged to the red woman, while Yamato was opposed to the idea, even after it had been proven, he refused to accept it. At the moment, the two of them are questioning the retired policeman who was on duty during the past case, who is now working at a Pachinko salon. It turns out, the now retired policeman was afraid of the red haired woman and couldn't follow her deeper into the woods, he had given a false report to the police, in which he hid the fact that she threw her knife at him, which traumatized him, forcing him to retire. After Yui explains the mistake from 15 years ago to Conan and Masumi, they both are sure about the identity of the murderer. Shortly after the trio joins the group again, Masami takes the leading role and begins her reasoning, revealing the culprit. The explains that Masaie's body was hid in the water even before the checking of the temperature took place and further explains the method the culprit used to create an alibi for himself/herself. Together with Conan's help, the trick how tomatoes have been hid under the bath water is revealed, as well as the culprit. Resolution Conan and Sera affirm their deductions and prove Sumika Kawana was the one who killed Masaie by bludgeoning him and hiding him in the tub. She used a bat and a fan to create the sounds of a vacuum to sound like Masaie was upstairs when he was already dead. Conan also shows that tomatoes don't float unless there is alt mixed in with the water. By adding more salt, she exposed the tomatoes and the body creating an alibi. Sera also points out that she was the woman in red they saw on the way to the cabin as she handed Sera the photos from earlier to investigate without hesitation while the other thought she was a boy. She killed Masaie because he had Satoko play the Red Woman for a prank, and she fell into the bog and died. But since she killed Masaie, who attacked her? The real Red Woman appears, but Yamato and Morofushi arrive and take her away. The woman who attacked Sumika was Shinobu Kagawa, the mistress of the man killed by the Red Woman, because Sumika was dressed as her. Conan later finds Sera's phone and a young girl with Akai eyes is with her. People Gallery Aka98435.png Aka98765.png Aka876576.png Aka65432345.png Aka876546.png Aka65432.png Aka84456.png Aka43456.png Aka43223.png Aka9976.png Aka54567.png Aka77654.png Aka876545.png Aka9056.png Aka8423.png Aka8765.png Aka7987.png Aka9456.png Aka6543.png Aka6567.png Aka8754.png Aka5467.png Aka5432.png Aka6636.png Aka2442.png Aka6565.png Aka811.png Aka4368.png Aka5423.png Aka2323.png Aka743.png Aka443.png Aka434.png Aka0657.png Aka324.png Aka4567.png Aka323.png Aka321.png Aka89.png Aka456.png Aka087.png Aka96.png Aka345.png Aka78.png Aka75.png Aka65.png Aka89=7564.png Aka34.png Aka54.png Aka86.png Aka44.png Aka9.png Aka14.png Aka8.png Aka0.png Aka1.png Aka.png Aka4.png Aka7.png Aka65432.png Aka43456.png Aka98435.png Aka98765.png Aka876576.png Aka876546.png Aka84456.png Aka65432345.png Aka.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 23